


Every Christmas Is Special.

by Hecate_Trivia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, feeeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: George and Harry watch the sunrise.
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Every Christmas Is Special.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Everyone! I hope everyone is alright and doing ok xoxoxo. Please enjoy reading!

Harry loved Christmas at the Burrow. Though it was busy and you got barely any privacy but it was such a special time. He felt safe and joyous and like part of a family. 

The smell of something cooking was always floating through the halls and when Molly took out the treacle tart out the oven, Harry would drop whatever he was doing and speed to get the tart. Mrs. Weasley would always have to smack him away with a spoon for him not to burn himself. It was actually quite funny how he could sniff out the exact moment the sweet treat was out. 

Little warm lights levitated around the house, setting a comfy atmosphere and music would filter through the rooms. Someone was always laughing and chatter never seemed to stop. People would always be together whether in a two or in a group. It was simply, a one big family. Harry loved it. 

Every Christmas something special happened. Or well, something special always happened around christmas. 

And this years christmas, turned to be extra special. 

Harry woke up quite early on Christmas early. In fact it would've been another hour before the sun would rise. After tossing and turning and trying to fall asleep for some fifteen minutes (which only proved to waken him more) Harry decided he may as well get up. 

After wrapping himself up in his robe and scarf, he charmed his slippers to muffle his footsteps and ventured up the stairs. There was only one door which led outside to a small balcony. It wasn't frequented by many so Harry would come here, when he was in the need of solitude. 

To his delight, once he opened the doors he was welcomed with the sight of an expanse of soft white. It had snowed throughout the night, blanketing the land in the tiny crystals. Harry shut the doors behind him, to not let any heat escape and explored the sight before him. It was so beautiful. 

He was so engrossed in his musings that he didn't hear the doors open and closing quietly behind him. He did though jump slightly when he felt a warm presence stand just behind him and speak. 

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" It was George. Harry sighed softly in relief. Even after all these years, he could still feel the remains of war in his bones. 

"Indeed it is," agreed Harry, once again looking back at the landscape. By now, the sun was just beginning to rise, colouring the distant horizon in a deep crimson. 

"So, what brings you up here?" Asked Harry, after a moment of silence. 

"Oh!" George said, as if remembering something. He produced a flask and a two small mugs (one Harry recognised as his favourite- dancing garden gnomes). 

"Figures you'd be a bit cold. Hope you like hot chocolate," George said, looking cheekily at him from beneath his pale lashes. Harry suppressed an eye roll- why did everyone make fun of his love (read obsession) for hot chocolate? It's amazing! 

"Thank you," Harry said genuinely after George passed him a mug with sweet smelling hot chocolate. It tasted even better than he thought it would- the bitterness perfectly balanced with honey and spices. 

"This is amazing," Harry said, almost embarrassing himself by nearly groaning at the taste. George smiled happily down at him. 

"Here," George twirled his wand and the snow on the floor shifted just enough for them to sit down. Harry nodded his thanks and plonked down. 

"How did you know I'm here?" 

"I was leaving my room when I saw you leaves yours. Figured you'd be going up here. Neat trick by the way, muffling your footsteps." 

"I'm sorry if I kept you awake," Harry said, a soft blush appearing on the tops of his cheeks. 

"No! No. I couldn't sleep and I thought you'd like some company…" George trailed off, eyes not meeting Harry's. Harry felt a rise of heat both in his cheeks and his heart. That was really… nice of George. 

"Yeah. I like the company I have," Harry nudged George as he said that, so that the other man could see him smile. 

When George turned his head, he was met with an outstanding sight. The sun was about half way up, its rays bathing the darkness in orange and red. One side of Harry was illuminated with the light, whilst the other was still in the dark. He was smiling and he never looked more beautiful. The light was hitting his eye just right making his green eyes shine like a gem- only this gem was the most precious one George had seen. 

He must have been staring too long or maybe his eyes had spoken words his mouth wouldn't because Harry's brows scrunched up first in confusion and then in understanding. And George wasn't sure if he wasn't seeing things but maybe some hope was in those eyes too. 

George prayed to Merlin that he wasn't just reading into things as he leaned in. His prayers were heard, clearly, since Harry met him half way. 

Soft lips pressed against his own, the warmth traveling down his body. After a moment they gained confidence and George could taste the sweetness of the drink on Harry's tongue and something that was inherintely Harry. 

When they broke apart, smokes of air rising between them. Harry was smiling that gentle smile that made George's heart flutter- it was directed at him. He caused that smile. 

"You're lovely," whispered Harry, resting his forehead against George's. George felt a hot blush rise up his ears and face. 

"I can't believe it- I've rendered George Wesley speechless," Harry said, giggling quietly.

“Now hang on-!” George started saying indignantly but Harry cut him off with another kiss. 

“I wanted to do this for a really long time, you know?” George said, pulling away for a moment.

“Really? I wanted this too but I didn’t think…” Harry trailed off, suddenly shy. George’s eyebrows furrowed. He lifted Harry’s head up and looked into his eyes. 

“What didn’t you think? That I didn’t like you like this?” George lifted an eyebrow. Harry nodded slightly.

“Merlin’s pants- you are oblivious!”

“Oi-” what wever Harry was going to say was cut off my George kissing him. 

“Now, my gorgeous man, lets watch this sunrise.” George wrapped his his arm around Harry’s shoulder and kissed the crown of his head. 

“Your man?” Harry asked, smirking. George hummed in confirmation which made Harry snort. The raven haired boy snuggled further into George.

“Guess you’re my man too.”

They sat together, enjoying the view and occasionally kissing. The sun was just above the horizon, deep orange and colouring the skies in purple and reds. They only moved when they heard the bustle of people downstairs. 

“Do you want to go downstairs?” Asked George after a while. Harry sighed and nodded. But before he stood he spoke.

“Do you we talk about this,” he gestured between them,” to the rest?” George shrugged.

“Can we wait? I mean this just happened, maybe we should figure things out?” Uncertainty coloured his voice.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Harry smiled brightly at him. George smiled back at him and kissed him again. 

*** 

Harry crept back into the ouse first. Thankfully no one was walking up the stairs and Ron and Hermione (who he was staying with) were still asleep. 

After a couple minutes, Harry left the room again. He padded down the stairs and down into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was already bustling around the kitchen, whilst Bill was helping her. Mr Weasley was drinking a coffee and doing, what it seemed, a muggle crossword.

“Morning,” Harry said. A ‘sup’ from Bill, a cheery ‘good morning’ from Arthur and a warm ‘good morning honey’ from Molly. Harry poured himself a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. 

He couldn’t stop thinking of George. In fact he had to try his hardest to keep his giddy smile of his face. He hid his small smile behind the coffee cup and waited till everyone else woke up and came down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped y'all enjoyed reading this! Remember to take care of yourselves. Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxoxo.


End file.
